Nice To Dream
by dress without sleeves
Summary: Lavender finds Parvati staring out at the lake, and she shows the world that there is more to both girly-girl Gryffindors than meets the eye. "Maybe there is no such thing as right and wrong, Parvati, maybe it's all individual..."


**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm posting this and "Drunk- More Sober Than Usual" today because I wrote them ages and ages ago but never got around to posting them. I've been experimenting with the only dialogue because...well, just because. :P

Basically, this just goes to show that, contrary to what is, apparently, popular belief: Parvati and Lavender are NOT complete and total bimbos. Yes, they enjoy clothing and erm - themselves, but they DO have brains. Suck it up and deal with it. ;)

So anyway, enjoy. :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"It's cold out here."

"I've noticed."

"You don't even have a cloak."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too."

"Do you want mine? My cloak, I mean."

"Not really. I like the cold."

"You'll get sick..."

"Haven't you noticed? I'm already sick."

"Theoretically or physically?"

"Both."

"Ah. I see."

"I knew you would. You're a smart girl."

"Don't sound so condescending; it makes you horrible company."

"Funny how I don't care."

"Funny how you should."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take a look around you, Parvati."

"I have, Lavender. All right? I have. This? The cold and the rain and the ice covering the lake? This is what I see. Everywhere. Inside, outside... in people. This. Just this."

"It's not in everyone. You just have to keep looking."

"Stop sounding so damned chipper, Lav. It's so entirely unbecoming."

"Who are you, Parvati?"

"What do you mean? I'm Parvati Patil. Padma's twin, sixth year Gryffindor, all that jazz."

"You're not bloody acting like it. Listen to me, Parvati. You're favourite colour isn't black."

"I know it's not. It's yellow."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"It's not all right, Parvati. It's not all right. You aren't you and I don't think I'm still me, but they are who they are and we have to keep fighting anyway because what's right is really what's wrong but what's wrong isn't what's right."

"Jesus Christ, Lavender, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know. I don't know. But you have to be okay. You have to come out of this...this...thing. I don't know what it is, I don't know what it means, but you have to stop."

"You're supposed to be the sane one today, Lav. You're supposed to be talking me out of my pessimistic moods."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"But your truth doesn't make any sense!"

"The truth never makes sense, Paravti. And that's the odd thing. Because lies are so much more simple and make so much more sense, and when you act on those lies it just feels so right. But the truth is complex and confusing and you are always second-guessing yourself when you try to fight for it. And in the end, you wonder if it was the truth, after all."

"Getting philosophical now, are we?"

"Yes. No. Yes. I don't know. I'm just saying what I am because it sounds right. And when I say 'right', I don't say 'lie' or 'truth', and that makes it okay."

"But you said before that what was right was really wrong."

"It is. But sometimes doing the right thing - or the wrong thing, if you're looking at it like that - will get to you the ending that is what you are hoping for. And the end justifies the means."

"So what the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who are doing...that's right?"

"I told you, Parvati, what's right and what's wrong is entertwined. It's right to them, it's wrong to us.Nobody knows the difference, while it's all happening. And maybe there is no right and wrong. Maybe it's just what every individual believes in, and it doesn't matter who gets hurt by those beliefs."

"So what your saying is, no one is worth it?"

"No. I'm saying everyone is worth it."

"You're contradicting yourself at every turn, Lavender."

"Didn't I say the truth was confusing?"

"..."

"I don't think the other Gryffindors really like us."

"I know they don't. They never have, Lavender. We're just the girls with the makeup and who love Divination, for all it's ridiculous falseness, and who gossip and giggle and think about boys."

"We're teenage girls, Parvati. We're allowed to do that sort of thing."

"Not during wartime. We all have to grow up during wartime."

"We have to grow up too fast."

"Everyone else is doing it."

"..."

"Now you're laughing. Why are you laughing?"

"Parvati, it' just so ironic to hear that. 'Everyone else is doing it'. You expect to hear it from your boyfriend if he wants to shag you, or a friend who wants to get drunk, but...from you? About growing up?"

"Well, it's true."

"That doesn't matter. Stop trying to put peer pressure on me."

"Oh, honestly, Lav. You were so mature a few minutes ago."

"These things can only last so long, you know."

"Yeah."

"It's still cold."

"I still know."

"Are you sure we can't go inside?"

"You don't have to stay outside with me."

"Yeah, I know. But I do, in a way. Because you're my best friend and you understand me better than anyone else. And it's wartime and we have to grow up faster than we're able to, and we all need someone that will be there for us, no matter what the weather."

"Hypothetically?"

"And literally."

"Yeah. Hey...Lav?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I just might take your cloak now."

"Fine then, let me freeze. But here you go. I don't mind."

"We can share, if you'd like. This things big enough for five of us."

"I borrowed it from Hagrid, truth be told."

"Now he's a BFG."

"What?"

"Big Friendly Giant...? Nevermind. Muggle thing."

"Oh. All right, then."

"...Lavender?"

"Yes, Parvati?"

"I hope we win this thing."

"We all do."

"No, but I mean... you and me. I hope we win this thing. Because it's us against the world, right? Us against growing up?"

"I never want to grow up, if I'm honest. I quite like being a silly little girly-girl."

"I know you do. And I do, too. But we can't stay like this forever."

"No, I know that. But it's nice to dream."

"...Yeah. Yeah, it's nice to dream."


End file.
